I Wanna Be With You
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is happily married to none other than Mai Kujaku. He’s living a decent life, but what if a mere intrusion will send him down a different road in which he could have taken. With one, Seto Kaiba. JxM , SxJ (Contains Yaoi) R&R! Ch. 5 up!
1. My Life, Plain and Simple

"I Wanna Be With You"

Chapter 1: My life, plain and simple.

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ^^;

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is happily married to none other than Mai Kujaku. He's living a decent life, but what if a mere intrusion will send him down a different road in which he could have taken. With one, Seto Kaiba. What will Jou do when he sees what could have been? Is it too late to change? Read and find out! Don't forget to review! ^_~

A sigh and a rustle sounded in the white room as Jounouchi Katsuya turned on his side, his arm around the figure before him, tightening as he did so.

Another rustle, and Katsuya groaned, feeling the warmth that was once Mai Jounouchi left his side.

A sleeved arm came up to run across his eyes, squeezing them shut from the streaming light which flooded in from the now opened curtains.

"Uhhg…" Grumbled the flaxen-haired man as he scrunched up his nose, turning over so that the light was aimed at his back, rather his face.

"Jou…" Came a small voice from behind him as the bed shifted.

"Jou, time to wake up…" Came the voice again, this time a hand had gripped his shoulder shaking him awake.

Jou turned over to face Mai; blonde tresses cascaded over her thin shoulders as she smiled back as him, dipping down for a kiss.

Jou smiled into the kiss, a hand going behind her head to further deepen the contact.

Mai laughed, two hands coming down across Jou's form chest in order to push him back down against the mattress.

As they had broken apart, Mai smiled down at him, her lavender eyes glittered as she bent down to kiss his cheek.

"You have work today…" She reminded him as she stood from the bed, walking over to Jou's dresser, her nightgown swaying as she picked out a black suit along with a white dress shirt.

Jou groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up on his side of the bed, and then made his way over to her.

"What would I do without you?" Chuckled the blonde as he took the suit before leaning down to claim her lips once again.

"You'd be lost…" Mai joked, hands running through Katsuya's hair, only to rest around his neck.

"You know…" Jou looked as if deep in thought before adding, "You're right. I'd be completely lost…" He'd whispered kissing her once more before taking her hands in his own.

"You…better…go…change…" Mai had whispered in between kisses.

Jou nodded, bringing his hand to cup her face as he leaned his forehead against Mai's, closing his eyes to inhale the strawberry scent of her hair.

"Now…" Giggled the blonde as she gave him one final kiss, and then shooed him off towards their bed, where Jou set the clothes down.

"I'll have breakfast ready in a minute." She winked before leaving to take on the challenge of eggs, bacon, and toast.

Jou sighed as he unbuttoned his nightshirt, walking over to the window as he did so.

He looked out past the many smaller buildings around their own, for they lived in a pretty decent apartment.

With taking off his shirt, he walked back to where he'd set down the dress shirt. Sliding that across his lithe back, he'd straightened the cuffs of his sleeves before buttoning it down.

"Smells good…" He'd called from the master bedroom as he exchanged his pajama bottom's for the straight-legged dress pants, as well as slipping the suit's jacket over the dress shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as he walked back to the dresser to come up with a gray tie.

Slipping it beneath the collar of his shirt, he loosely fastened it, then made his way towards the small kitchen just down the hall.

"It looks good…" Jou commented as he ran a small comb through his blonde mane, taming it for the most part.

"Thank you, Hun." Mai smiled as she turned around to plant a kiss on his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip, causing a moan escape from the depths of Jou's throat.

"Eat up." She smiled as they broke away; a plate of burnt bacon, and toast, along with browning eggs was placed in the small distance between them.

Jou chuckled.

"Looks like you're getting better at this whole breakfast thing…" He smiled, gratefully taking the plate into his own hands before Mai thwacked his shoulder.

"You make one more comment about my cooking…" Threatened the blonde before him, but as expected, Katsuya had silenced her with yet another kiss, making it a quick one.

"Whoa there, girl…" He smiled teasingly, running a finger across her cheek.

"It was a compliment." He added before making his way to the table, Mai joining him soon after.

 Jou scooped up a few of the eggs onto his fork, and hesitantly brought it to his lips.

***

'I'm so exhausted…' grumbled the flaxen haired man as he stood from his desk.

Glancing at his watch, he dared to glower at the red hands, signaling that it was 11:45 P.M. He was late again.

Jou grabbed his shoulder bag and turned off his office light, as well as locking the door behind him.

He was indeed the last person to leave the office; this had been deciphered as he looked about the dark hallways.

"Mai's going to be so mad…" Whispered the man as he left through the door leading into that part of the building, locking that as well, and then he'd left in the general direction of the elevators.

Pressing the button to the elevator, he was surprised to feel a jolt run down the length of his spine, causing a shiver to course through his body.

"What was that?" Jou inquired in a whisper as the elevator doors slid open, and he stepped inside.

Jou looked at the 12 buttons upon the elevator's menu, jabbing in 'P1' for the first floor of the garage, the doors then shut, leaving Jou to heave a sigh as he checked his watch once more.

11:53. Damn was he late…it was almost midnight!

The elevator seemed to go slower than normal, just to spite the worried blonde.

And with a ding, the doors opened to reveal the darkened garage.

Jou stepped into the cool cemented parking structure, the smell of oil and gas reaching his nose as he walked towards his car. Only to find that it had vanished.

"Hey! What's going on?" Cried the blonde, as he ran over, the small red Honda he had kept in such good condition was indeed gone.

"Now Mai's going to really be pissed…" Jou mumbled when he stopped abruptly, the sound of quiet footsteps nearing him.

"Hello?" Called the blonde. No answer.

"Is anyone in here?" He asked, sighing when he realized that there were no other cars in sight.

"Damn…" Jou muttered, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Jounouchi Katsuya…" Came a voice from behind him, and Jou had whirled around, nearing a heart attack when he'd seen the tall man before him.

"I have been expecting you…" The man continued to speak, ignoring Jou's frightened eyes.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jou had stammered as he peered skeptically up at him.

"Where's my car?" He demanded, but received no answer as the man began to chant in some different language, unknown to Jou.

For a time, Jou just listened, his feet rooted to the hard ground of the garage floor level.

But, after hearing his name said by the odd man, he'd shaken his head and snapped out of his numbing thoughts.

"Jounouchi Katsuya. It is tonight, on this eve that at the stroke of midnight, you will be sent down a different road, a road in which you had never thought of to venture…but, now you shall come to terms with your lost heart. For your heart does not belong with the fair-haired…" The man's booming voice electrocuted every nerve in Katsuya's body.

Fair-haired. Jou shook his head in realization.

"You leave Mai out of this!" Cried the blonde as he furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Young, and afraid." Murmured the man as he took a step closer to Jou, angry brown eyes looked out to him as the man stepped from the shadows.

"It's time you face what could have been, Jounouchi Katsuya!" Bellowed the being before Jou.

'Mai…' Was the blonde's last passing thought as he felt himself tumbling into oblivion, as darkness then had taken its toll on his body.

((A/N:: The first chapter is up! I hope you all will like this series…if it confuses you, please tell me…so I can change it ^^. Thanks. Review?))


	2. My Life, Torn Before My Very Eyes

"I Wanna Be With You"

Chapter 2: My life, torn before my very eyes.

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ^^;

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is happily married to none other than Mai Kujaku. He's living a decent life, but what if a mere intrusion will send him down a different road in which he could have taken. With one, Seto Kaiba. What will Jou do when he sees what could have been? Is it too late to change? Read and find out! Don't forget to review! ^_~

Notes to Reviewers:

Katsuki: ^^ Thank you so much!! That really made my day! You're so nice ^_^. *huggles*

Iluvkaiba: ^_~ Hm…very good question…I'm glad you like it! I hope you keep on liking it ^^ lol.

ShadowSpirits: Muh, I'm sorry that you're lost… Muh, basically, Jou runs into trouble and passes out…where he wakes up, you shall soon find out! o.o;; wow… how pathetic am I? I rhymed. ^^ lol.

Aera-Chan: ^^ Here's your update! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it. And, thanks so much for the great review!

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: I'm so happy that you like it! I'm going to try to update the next chapter sooner than this one was. ^^ 

Rain Tenshi: ^_~ I don't believe Jou will be all that thrilled either! But, I enjoyed writing it nonetheless! ^^

Seto's Baby Dragon: Yay! I'm so happy you like it! I tried to make it that way, lol.

ColeyCarissa: I'm glad you think so… and I'm equally thrilled that you like it. ^^.

Michelle: Thanks! I appreciate it greatly ^_^.

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: lol. Don't worry, I have much in store for Jou *cackles* o.o; Yus, it was kinda hard to write the beginning part, but it's just something that needed to be there, for future references of course! ^^ Well, thank you so much, for reviewing!

~*~This Chapter is dedicated to my poor kitty, who is now being hospitalized T-T ~*~ 

***

Colors swirled about him.

Dark oranges, deep reds, and angry grays, creating an inviting affect as numb fingers reached for its core.

The hand recoiled as a black hole emerged from within, growling venomously as it sucked in a powerful breath.

 Amber eyes widened as he stared into the void. Could this be real? His stomach lurched. It sure felt it.

Jou hadn't the time to think through the most recent events as he was pulled into the chasm, the beautiful colors dispersing, his mind clouding over…

A gasp was emitted from the depths of his throat, as he fell to the ground with a thud.

***

His head hurt. Jou grumbled in acknowledgement as he rubbed his head, rays of light running clear across his eyes.

He growled in annoyance as he turned over, feeling the arms of another encircle him, he smiled into the embrace before leaning down to kiss…an Adam's apple?

Jou's eyes snapped open as he squirmed timidly, taking in the brown hair, the slightly arched eyebrows, and the shapely, cleanly shaven face of…Seto Kaiba.

Jou squeaked unnaturally as he frantically went to the hands hugging him, attempting to pry his worst enemy off of him.

A groan was emitted from the taller boy and cerulean eyes slowly opened to meet amber ones.

"It's…you!" Cried Jou as he brought his nails down to scrape desperately against Kaiba's tough skin.

Said man laughed, kissing the blonde's forehead in the process, earning yet another squeak.

"Go back to sleep, pup…It's only…9:00 in the morning…" Mumbled the CEO, taking a fleeting glance at the alarm clock upon the nightstand, before his eyes shot wide open.

"Shit!" Cried the brunette. And before Jou could ask why he was there, Kaiba had shot up from the bed, clad in only a form-fitting white shirt and blue silk boxer shorts.

Jou stared on wide-eyed as Kaiba scrambled about the large, breath-taking room, collecting and slipping on expensive-looking clothing as he did so.

"Pup, sorry for the inconvenience, although I had a wonderful time last night…" Winked the CEO as he bent down to touch the blonde's cheek with a light kiss.

Jou felt a gag coming on at that last comment, his stomach thrashed wildly at the kiss.

"I'll try to be quick at the office. And, please try not to wake Aiko this time…" Mumbled the brunette as he shrugged the Navy blue suit jacket on, straightening his tie to perfection soon after.

"Aiko?" Questioned the blonde, in a tone dripping with fear.

The brunette before him chuckled, before he'd lowered a hand to cover the shorter boy's forehead.

"Are you sick?" He questioned, although when he received no response from the blonde, his expression became more serious.

"Our daughter…" The CEO shook his head as confusion flashed across his features when another squeak was his reply.

"Are you really that sick, Katsuya?" Kaiba had questioned, receiving an alarming slap to the hand, which had been aiming to caress Jou's flushed cheeks.

"Since when do you call me by my first name?" Ground out the blonde, as the brunette who towered above him looked down in shock.

"What's gotten into you, Jou? I've been calling you Katsuya since before we…" The CEO truly looked hurt as he trailed off looking at his silver wristwatch, the watch itself proving his wealth.

"Listen, Jou…I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I have a meeting to get to in 30 minutes. I'll have Maria bring you up some soup…will that make you feel better?" Questioned the brunette, running a hand from beginning of Jou's hairline, running past his bangs, his hand moving to the side of his face, down to caress his chin.

"I'll give a call to Shizuka as well. She can come by and take care of Aiko while your resting. And I mean resting…I know Mokuba's out of school for the time being, and we're all happy to see him, but no video games…do you hear me?" Scolded the CEO as he pulled the covers securely around Jou's body.

Before he knew it, Jou was nodding numbly at Kaiba's request as he lay back down. Maybe if he fell asleep, he would wake up with Mai in his arms…and this would be one of those weird dreams you forget about over time.

Jou sighed as he allowed Kaiba to fuss over him like a mother hen.

"Now…you rest. I'll be back around 3." Smiled the brunette at his own handiwork as he bent down to kiss Jou's forehead once more, when a hand stopped him.

"I'd rather you not do that…" Mumbled the blonde; ignoring the damaged look the brunette gave him.

Said brunette had then slung his trench coat over one shoulder and picked up his metal briefcase.

"Goodbye…" Seto had whispered sadly as he exited the room, his words going unnoticed by the exhausted blonde.

***

Jou tossed and turned about as he dreamt of Mai, who had only been in their bed, in his arms yesterday.

He remembered the feel of her hair, the feel of her kiss, and the sparkle in her violet eyes when they found Katsuya's own.

He was so happy…wasn't he?

Jou mumbled in his sleep as he dreamt of this, unaware of the figure approaching him, A bowl at hand.

***

Maria stood by Jou's bed, her face twisted in confusion as she looked to the seemingly upset boy. It was when she had nodded to the boy's last question that made the blonde explode. Causing her to reel back, in fear of his discontentment.

"We-…we're…we're married?!" Cried the blonde in frustration as he ran a shaking hand through his flaxen locks; taking in what information he had just received from one of Kaiba's servants.

"And…I have a kid?" He inquired, his mind a huge mess as he gathered the lining of the comforter around him, hugging it close as he stared up into 'Maria's' confused brown eyes.

"Um… H-hai, Mr. Kaiba…" She nodded in response, frightened by his antics.

"Mr. …Mr. Kaiba?!" Sputtered the blonde as his eyes widened immensely.

"Gomen nasai, Katsuya-kun." Maria, afraid of what the blonde would do, had opted for his first name instead of his last.

"Oh Ra…" Jou whispered as he fell back against the stretch of pillows below him, inhaling the scent of Miso soup as well, before he'd turned back to Maria.

"Tell me, then…" The blonde trailed off, looking down at the blue silk comforters.

Maria looked on, perplexed by the boy's sudden actions. He had always come off as a perfectly stable individual, with an attitude of course… Could it be that he had come down with a minor case of amnesia? But how? The maid's thoughts were suddenly shattered as Katsuya's voice broke through, turning her attention back on him.

"Do I lo-" Jou's voice died down as soon as a sharp rapping was heard upon his door, causing the maid to twist around, and Jou to peer over his covers.

"Katsuya?" Questioned a voice, the blonde's eyes went wide.

((A/N:: Aww…poor, confused, little Jou… ^^. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can! And, sorry if it was kind of sloppy this time, I had a lot on my mind… Thanks for reading it, though! Review? Questions? Did I go too fast? Anything? ^^;))


	3. My Life, Something Outrageous

"I Wanna Be With You"

Chapter 3: My Life, Something Outrageous.

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ^^; Although, I wouldn't mind…

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is happily married to none other than Mai Kujaku. He's living a decent life, but what if a mere intrusion will send him down a different road in which he could have taken. With one, Seto Kaiba. What will Jou do when he sees what could have been? Is it too late to change? Read and find out! Don't forget to review! ^_~

Notes to Reviewers:

~Gomen nasai for being late! I was having school problems, and I really had to buckle down and study… forgive me…?~

Blue diamond: That's ok! ^^ Muh, yus poor Seto, he's so uncertain about Jou…and Jou is so confused. Lol, I don't think I'd be too thrilled, either! Thanks so much for the review, and putting me on your author alerts! ^^

Lightning Sage: Thank you so much! ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review ^_^.

GirlJoey: I'm sorry you don't like it. ^^ But, thanks for the compliment!

SPF15: ^_^ Yus, It's fun messing with Jou's life. Glad that you like it!

ColeyCarissa: Yeah, I felt bad writing that part when Seto was leaving… ^^ you'll see! I'm so happy that you think so! ^^ Nice hearing from you again, by the way!

Setosbabydragon: lol, I did think that you were flaming ^^;;;;. Thank you so much!! Lol, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks for the review I really appreciate it!

LinkGirl: lol, you caught me…I did. ^^ Except, with a different scenario…it'll become more complicated. I'm glad that you like it so far! Thanks for the compliments!!!

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Hello, again! Thanks for your reviews ^^. Lol, I'm so glad you still like it!

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: ^^ I loved your review! And I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. Hm…we'll just have to see what she looks like…^^;; I'll get her in, in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

Johnny-Depp-luv: I'm so glad that you think it's good. ^^ I'll try to write faster.

Kawaii-Chibi-Neko: ^^ Thanks! Ok, I'll try to extend the chapters. I'm happy that you like it!

Yuki44: ^^ Thanks you so much for reviewing! It's so kind.

Katsuki: Yus, I know…I'm late in my updates…^^ Thanks for reviewing me! I appreciate it!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

~Thank you all for the reviews! And here's the 3rd chapter, wah… I hope you all like it~

"Katsuya?" Came the voice again as the door was pushed open slightly.

Jou turned over uncomfortably beneath the sheets, sitting up to get a better look at the newcomer.

A small, pale face peeked from behind the large cherry-oak door as if to make sure it was all right to enter.

"Ah… Ohayoo Shizuka-san." Smiled the maid as she made a gesture for her to enter.

She smiled, mumbled an audible thank you, and then made her way towards the bed.

"Would you like some tea?" Inquired the maid, making to leave.

"Yes, I would love some, thank you…" Smiled the auburn-haired girl, looking much older in her shoulder-length cut.

The door shut quietly behind Maria as a silence settled upon the siblings.

"You cut your hair…" Noted Katsuya as he looked up at his deeply frowning sister.

A soft growl was emitted from Shizuka's throat and the audible sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the large room.

"Jou, what is wrong with you?!" Cried the girl, desperately throwing her hands in the air.

Katsuya, wide-eyed, rubbed his reddening cheek as he peered up at his fuming sister.

"Shizuka…" He whispered, confused by the angered look in Shizuka's eyes.

"How could you do that to Seto?" She questioned, eyes glistening as if she had been hurt by Jou's actions.

"Do what?!" Cried the blonde, eyes narrowing slightly as he knitted his brows.

"You completely freaked him out! Whatever twisted game you're playing, stop, because it's not funny!" Shizuka whispered loudly, as she bit her lower lip, continuing before Jou could respond.

"You claimed to have forgotten your own daughter?" Shizuka whispered audibly, shaking her head.

Jou made an attempt to growl, but failed as he looked up into her crestfallen ocher orbs.

"Shizuka…" Jou started but was cut off once again.

"Jou, Seto was a wreck this morning…he called saying that he thought you were trying to ease into a divorce…" She had told him, putting a hand to her forehead in a dramatic display.

"Shizuka…I don't know what's going on!" Katsuya yelled quickly before he could be cut off again.

At first the girl had looked taken aback by the yelling, then settled on staring hard into Jou's eyes, mimicking her own.

"Look, first I was sleeping with Mai--" Katsuya started, but was again, interrupted by an exasperated yelp.

"You were what?!" Shizuka cried, grabbing Jou by the collar, and sitting him up gruffly.

"No…you don't understand! We're married--" He tried frantically, scared of the look into his sister's glaring eyes.

"Katsuya!!" Glared the auburn-haired girl.

"No! I was never married to Kaiba! I don't kn--" The blonde rose his voice.

"Explain this, then…" Shizuka glowered, raising Jou's hand to his face, allowing him to look upon the golden band around his finger.

"Shizuka… you have to listen to me…" Jou whispered, eyes glazing over as he looked down at the intricate designs of the ring, displaying upon it were two dragon-like hands, the clawed-fingers entwined with each other.

"Fine. I'm listening…" She ground out between clenched teeth as she released his collar.

Jou looked away from the dragon pattern upon the ring to look into his sister's eyes.

"Speak!" She cried, crossing her arms across her chest and looked expectantly down at the blonde.

Jou fumbled a bit over his words within his head before coming to a solution.

"Shizuka. You don't know what its like, waking up in the arms of someone you don't want to see… someone who is not the one you love… I'm not sure if I'm making nay sense, but…" The blonde whispered into the quiet room, eyes downcast, and focused on the small lumps at about midway length of the grand bed, that were Katsuya's feet.

"Katsuya…" Began the brunette, but the blonde had silenced her.

"Shizuka… I was so happy. I was married to Mai, and nothing in a million years could have ever broken my love for her. I love her, Shizuka. But, she was ripped away from me, and you know what?" Katsuya whispered, looking up at Shizuka's shocked features.

"I want her back."

Silence dawned upon the siblings as a thick tenseness drowned their heavy thoughts.

"Why are you acting as if you don't remember?" Inquired the blonde, desperately searching her confused eyes.

"Because, Katsuya… it never happened… You…you never married Mai." Shizuka murmured, sympathy for her older brother shining in her eyes as she peered down at him.

Katsuya was at a loss for words, and was slightly relieved that he hadn't had to come up with them, as there was a knock at the door.

"Shizuka-san?" Came Maria's voice as she entered slowly.

"Hai." She answered, her eyes locked with Jou's.

"Your tea is ready, Shizuka-san." The maid announced, setting the silver tray upon the nightstand, looking slightly quizzically at them.

"Ah…arigato." She smiled, turning away from her brother to take the ceramic mug into her own hands.

"Hai." Bowed the maid before leaving, feeling it best to leave the two alone.

"Jou…" Shizuka whispered, her back still facing her brother.

"Yes?" He questioned, suddenly becoming interested in the bed sheets.

"I _do_ know what it's like…" She had whispered, turning slightly to catch his thoughtful glance.

And before Jou had any chance to respond, the distinct sound of wailing seeped through the door, which was slightly ajar…

((A/N:: So sorry this is so late… I hope you liked it just the same, though. I'll keep my updates earlier from now on. ^^;; Shizuka was kind of OOC, yus? But, let's keep in mind that siblings will and do fight, occasionally. Hm… It makes me wonder, they never fight on the show... It's weird… Anyways! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can ^^. Thanks for reading! You're reviews truly make my day! Oh, and by the way, Happy Valentine's Day! [That rhymed… ^_^] ))


	4. My Life, Completely Unexpected

"I Wanna Be With You"

Chapter 4: My Life, Completely Unexpected

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. 

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is happily married to none other than Mai Kujaku. He's living a decent life, but what if a mere intrusion will send him down a different road in which he could have taken. With one, Seto Kaiba. What will Jou do when he sees what could have been? Is it too late to change? Read and find out! Don't forget to review! ^_~

Notes to Reviewers:
    
    Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: ^^ Miah. I'm so happy that you like it. *****huggle* your so nice. ^_^ Yus, I updated, lol, I'm sorry about that. 
    
    ColeyCarissa: Thanks. Nee, so she wasn't psycho ^^. Erm… am I making Seto sound too sappy, and emotional? I dunno… Thanks for the compliments, and the Shizuka knowing what it feel like, will piece together in later chapters. Thanks so much for your review!
    
    Blue diamond: ^^ Yus, poor Jou… Hm… I think I kinda rushed this chapter *shrugs* Thanks for reviewing! I enjoy reading them.
    
    Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: lol. Thanks for clearing that up for me ^^. I'm so dumb ^_^;;. Thanks so much for your review!
    
    Lightning Sage: Thanks so much! Eep, yeah I was hoping for that kind of reaction to Shizuka. ^^ Glad you like it!
    
    Red-jewel: ^^ So glad you think so! I really hope it goes where I'm aiming. I hope you like this update as well. Thanks!
    
    LinkGirl: Thanks, I was contemplating whther or not to use Japanese… ^^ I'm glad you think it's interesting!
    
    ShadowSpirits: Miah? Is it weird? Lol. I'm sorry.
    
    BlingBling021: ^^ Thanks so much! Here's my update!
    
    Katsuki: *hides* Here's my update! Don't hurt me! ^^; I'm sorry. I suck at keeping on top of things, if you haven't noticed already. Lol. Thanks so much for the review! I'm so happy that you enjoy this story! *huggles* and I love your reviews, you're too nice! ^_^ Thanks again!
    
    Sapphire: ^^ Here's my update! I'm so thrilled that you enjoy it so far, and I hope you keep enjoying it! ^_^
    
    AMBER: Thanks so much! I'm so happy you love to read this, and here's my update! After a long wait, I know… I'm sorry. ^^
    
    Nightmare: ^^ I'm so glad that you're enjoying this. Here's an update for ya! Thanks for the review!
    
    Nightshade: Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm so happy that you like this story! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I hope you like this chapter as well. ^^
    
    Lightning: ^^ Here's your tomorrow update! So sorry for the super long wait. I'm gonna try to become more on track from now on. You have my word. So sorry again. I hope that you enjoy this update. ^_^

Seto sighed heavily as a leant back into the comfort of his leather office chair, the chair squeaking softly in response to the shifting of weight

Taking his right hand into his left, he massaged it through.

After having a week worth of documents and files to take care of within 3 hours time tended to irritate the new callous Seto had received due to excessive amounts of work.

He sighed again, mentally applauding himself, while also thinking back to that morning.

His husband had seemed to be mad at him, for some reason, a reason that Seto was unaware of. 

And, what ached his heart the most was the fact that Katsuya had not remembered their daughter. The

Katsuya was acting strange. That was for sure.

The brunette brought his hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully.

He would be contacting the Motou's before he went home today.

~

The wailing continued on as Jou looked to his sister, confusion set in his eyes.

Shizuka carefully set her tea on the tray upon the nightstand, Jou looking to the door, and then back to her.

"Well… I should go chec-" Shizuka began, looking to Jou, who sat up abruptly in the bed.

"I- I wanna… Can I come with?" Katsuya stammered, not sure why he'd even asked.

"Of course." Shizuka had let out a small laugh, waiting for him to follow her.

Jou stood from the bed, his legs feeling stiff beneath him, as he had been in bed for quite some time.

"Come on…" Shizuka nodded, leading Jou out of the bedroom and into the massive hallway.

Katsuya was amazed at the architecture of the ceiling panels and design of the sponge-painted walls.

Few pictures hung along the corridor, all were in color, giving more life to the dark yellow walls.

Mokuba stood with Seto in one, the younger Kaiba clinging to Seto's arm, while smiling to the camera.

The next picture involved only Mokuba, in which he had been staring off into space… 

"Or was asked to pose like so by a professional photographer…" Jou had wondered idly.

The following picture made Jou halt in his tracks.

There, in the photograph, stood Jou himself, arm linked around Seto's own. Both were dressed in clean black suits, smiling to the camera as they both held a plastic knife to a rather large white cake that stood in front of them.

Jou recognized Yugi, Tristan and Tea standing off to his side, as well as Mokuba, Yami, and Shizuka at Seto's. The men in the picture wore similar black suits, while the women wore lengthy blue gowns.

"Was this…" Jou had whispered, eyeing the formal attire in the picture, and the cake before them.

"That… was your wedding Jou." Shizuka answered his unfinished question, standing a few feet behind her brother, arms clasped behind her back, and a smile spreading across her face.

"March 14. On White Day…" Shizuka laughed softly, eyes misting slightly at the memory.

" It was truly beautiful, Jou… You two were so happy." Shizuka continued, looking wistfully to the picture, before snapping out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry." Katsuya murmured, thinking he had upset his sister.

"Yeah…" Shizuka had whispered before making haste down the hall, Jou following quickly, looking to his feet instead of the picture-lined halls.

Shizuka halted not too long afterwards, causing Jou to crash into her.

"Oh… sorry." He'd yelped, earning a glare from the brunette, before being shushed.

They entered a darkened room, the lights not having been switched on yet, but Jou could still make out the pale pink of the room, typical for a baby.

Light soon flooded into the room, and the crying ceased to soft hiccups.

Jou looked around the room as he followed his sister to the small crib-like bed, which stood in the middle of the room.

The room was a pretty large one, although not as large as the one he had just come from.

The room's contents held the bed, a small dresser, a pair of twin nightstands, a large corner filled with an assortment of a toddler's toys, and a small desk, upon which were piles of scribbled on paper, stood.

"Shh… Shh… it's ok…" Came Shizuka's voice, through Jou's thoughts as he stood next to her, peering into the crib as well.

There lay a small girl, looking at about the age of 2 or 3. Her head bore a messy mass of black hair, while her eyes shown of a bright green, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks as she peered up at the two.

"She… she doesn't look like either me or Kaiba…" Whispered the blonde, a hint of something in his voice.

"Katsuya… that's because you and Seto adopted her…" Explained his sister, stepped away from the crib.

"Go ahead…" The brunette gestured.

"Pick her up…" She smiled, looking to the little girl beneath them.

Katsuya, taking this act as an opportunity, leant down and carefully took the child into his arms, and lifted her out of her beautifully decorated bed.

He held her to his chest, wondering what he was doing, as he rocked her back and forth.

It felt so natural, to be holding a baby to his chest, his breath hitching slightly.

Of course there was Shizuka he had taken into his arms when she was a child, small and fragile.

A small mumbling caught his attention as he was brought back to earth, shifting coming from the little girl.

"Chi… chi…" Came the more audible childish, yet sleepy, voice.

Katsuya's eyes widened slightly. Chichi. That was what he was, wasn't it?

"This is wrong…" Katsuya whispered, his heart racing.

He couldn't be given this much in such little time. It was too much for him to handle right now. Especially when he didn't know what was going on, or how he'd gotten into this mess.

"This… This… No I can't." Katsuya said aloud this time, gently giving the child to Shizuka before racing out of the room.

((A/N:: Hm… Well first of all, I'm so sorry for waiting so long for this update, I know it took forever, I didn't mean to, honest. ^^ Please forgive me? Miah, and I hope you all liked this chapter as you did the others. I know, it's really short, but I'll make it up to you with a super long one next time, yus? Erm, I think I made Jou sound weird in this one, though. Hm… I dunno ^^. Nee, and I'm going to try and bring in some other people into the story, like Yugi, Yami, and some others, I don't want to spoil it ^^;;. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I'm so sorry again for not updating for a long time… o.o it's been more than a month, hasn't it? ^.^;; Oops. I suppose I forgot, with school getting in the way… tch… lol. ^^ Next one will be up maybe sometime next week. Thanks so much for reading! Your reviews truly make my day! ^_^))


	5. AN Sorry!

-Author Note-  
  
To you wonderful reviewers,  
  
I am so sorry that I was unable to update for such a long period of time.  
  
School has really been a pain, with finals, and projects, and studying... my free time has literally been about 5 minutes to myself.  
  
lol. I've been overloading myself this semester... becasue I'm retarded like that to take 9 classes... ;;; I didn't think it was nuts when I signed up for them... muh.. I'm so sorry.  
  
I'm going to try my best this summer to pick up the rest of the story, but it's have to hold for a couple of weeks. Recently my computer got a virus on it... and I had to restart everything... my files vanished... as did all of my kawaii pictures and animations T-T Waah! I hate it!  
  
I'm so sorry about this long hiatus... it really is unfair, and yes.. I suck at updating... ;. gomen nasai.  
  
At least I don't have any writer's block, eh? lol O.O sorry... bad jokes...  
  
Anyways, So I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm terribly, terribly, horribly, terribly -again-, sorry. And I will make it up to those of you who have stuck by the story.  
  
Thank you so much!! You all are awesome... and I'll try my best to update. I plan to write a lot this summer.. after my school trip.  
  
Thank you guys again! And I'll see ya soon . And again... I'm completely, and utterly sorry for the wait!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
BarbedWire23 


	6. My Life, It Figures

"I Wanna Be With You"  
  
Chapter 5: It Figures  
  
Author: BarbedWire23  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO... .... Do I really have to do this for every chapter?  
  
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya is happily married to none other than Mai Kujaku. He's living a decent life, but what if a mere intrusion will send him down a different road in which he could have taken. With one, Seto Kaiba. What will Jou do when he sees what could have been? Is it too late to change? Read and find out! Don't forget to review!  
  
Notes: Ok, ok... I know what you're all thinking. "What the #$%! is going on?" I know. I'm a horrible Authoress. I suck at updating. .; And I'm really sorry. Really! Please don't hurt me! T-T I'm sorry it took so long. But, yes... this is the long-awaited chapter 5. Thank you all for being wonderful and not abondoning me and this story. You guys are great! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Erg... I'm horrible! . I'm not going to promise anything this time, but, I will start to get this story going! .... I just always seem to get... distracted. Gomen Nasai! Well, here's your ch.5. I'm saving the review responces until the end from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Seto sighed as he went through papers that scattered the oak table top that was his desk.  
  
He glanced out the window that took up most of the wall behind his desk.  
  
It was getting dark out.  
  
Looking to the digital clock next to his computer, he read it to be 8:30.  
  
He looked back at the contracts in his hand before setting them back on the table, and picking up the wireless phone.  
  
Jou left. He didn't look back. He didn't need to to know that Shizuka was following him.  
  
"Jou! Katsuya! Stop!" The burnette cried from down the hall.  
  
Jou continued.  
  
He couldn't handle all of this.  
  
Not now. Not when he was so god damned happy. Not when he was supposed to be in love with the man he had sworn to hate the rest of his life.  
  
"Katsuya, I said stop!" Shizuka was livid.  
  
"What, Shizuka? What do you expect me to do? Just take it? I don't want this! Can't you see that? This wasn't what I wanted! I was supposed to be with Mai! I was... I was supposed... to be with..." Jou stopped, falling to his knees, he held his face in his hands as he sobbed.  
  
"Jou? Jou are you crying?" Shizuka questioned, anger gone, as she knelt by her brother.  
  
"Shizuka... I can't do this!" He cried, as Shizuka leant over to cradle his shaking form.  
  
"Jou, what's happened to you? What happened, Jou. Please... tell me. I'll listen." Shizuka soothed, pulling a strand of hair back behind her ear.  
  
Jou looked up, wiping his face clean of tears, and nodded.  
  
Yugi Motou sat at the kitchen table, ramen and chopsticks at hand as he ate his dinner.  
  
The T.V. before him screened Sakana-Kun, a man who was obsessed with fish, fish hat upon his head.  
  
Yugi looked up from the screen when Yami entered the room, book in hand.  
  
"'i 'ami." Yugi smiled through his Ramen, causing the older to chuckle.  
  
"Eat before you talk, Aibou..." Yami smiled as he set his book down onto the table, setting his reading glasses on top of it.  
  
Yugi swallowed, and smiled up at his other half.  
  
"Want some?" He offered, gesturing to the bowl with his chopticks.  
  
Yami chuckled once more, letting a hand rest on Yugi's cheek.  
  
"No, thank you." He smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
  
Yugi giggled at the exchange, kissing Yami's neck as he was pulling away.  
  
"Are we still going to the beach tomorrow?" Yugi questioned, peering up pleadingly into crimson eyes.  
  
"Of course, Aibou." Yami nodded, as the phone rang.  
  
He looked questiongly to the phone before walking across the kitchen to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Yami asked into the reciever.  
  
"Yami? It's me, Kaiba." Came the troubled voice.  
  
"I need your help..."  
  
Jou sipped at his tea slowly, savoring the lemon and honey taste.  
  
"So, this guy was just stand there? In the garage? You didn't recognize him?" Shizuka questioned after having heard Jou's story.  
  
He shook his head sadly.  
  
"No... He started to say these... things." His face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"I didn't recognize a word he said. It was in some other language..." He finished, looking down into his deep green tea.  
  
"And all he said was in another languge?" Shizuka asked, stirring her tea with a spoon.  
  
Jou looked up, slightly glaring, before nodding.  
  
"Oh.. wait. He did say something... He said..." Jou's eyes widened.  
  
"He said... something about going down a different path. That I didn't belong with Mai..." He whispered.  
  
"Jou, are you sure you didn't dream this?" The brunette looked to her brother, who glared angrilly at her.  
  
"I did not dream this!" He cried, causing Shizuka to glare back.  
  
"Jou, I'm just trying to help you..." She explained, setting her mug onto the coffee table between them.  
  
Jou sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I know... I'm sorry." He took in a shaky breath.  
  
"Shizuka..."  
  
"Yes?" She looked to her brother.  
  
"What did you mean when you said... that you know what it's like?"  
  
Yugi watched Yami intently as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Yami, who was that?" Yugi asked as he got to his feet, bowl in hand.  
  
Yami turned to him slowly.  
  
"It seems it's happened sooner than I had expected..." He murmured quietly.  
  
"What?" Yugi questioned, walking towards the sink.  
  
"Nothing, Aibou. That was Kaiba-kun..." Yami trailed off, wiping his forehead and looked thoughtfully to the floor.  
  
"Kaiba-kun?" Yugi turned away from cleaning his dish to give Yami a quizzical look.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ther smaller ones eyebrows had furrowed.  
  
"Yes, Aibou... It's Jou." Yami explained reluctantly.  
  
A clank was heard as Yugi's dish slipped from his hands, chipping as it fell into the sink.  
  
Seto leaned back against his chair, rubbing his temples.  
  
He looked back at the clock.  
  
9:13.  
  
It was late.  
  
He sighed. He had hardly gotten anything done that day, his concentration drifting to the expression of his blonde lover that morning in bed.  
  
He grunted, hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
He thought to his phone call with Yami.  
  
The 5,000 year old Pharoah had said it was expected. If it was expected... why hadn't he warned him?  
  
His head pounded from the stress he was undergoing.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Jou?" He whispered into his empty office.  
  
He shook his head of his thoughts before reaching down to grab his breifcase.  
  
Snapping his laptop shut, he placed it inside the large metal case, as well as a few papers he could finish before he slept that night, and stood to leave.  
  
He looked over his shoulder out into the dark night outside.  
  
Hopefully, he thought, he could change Jou's attitude when he got home.  
  
The two Jounouchi siblings had sat in the living room for the past hour.  
  
When he'd asked her that question, an hour ago,  
  
Jou smiled to his sister as they recalled events of their childhood.  
  
From the day Shizuka was brought home, Katsuya being jealous of the newborn's attention, to the day when Jou left for college.  
  
The two laughed together, shared tears together, and reminicised together.  
  
"And... and remember the time when you an' mom visited. It was my birthday..." Jou laughed, unable to continue.  
  
"And you were sitting in front of your cake. No idea we were behind you." Shizuka smiled, head supported by a hand, as he elbow leaned against the stand beside the couch she sat on.  
  
Jou nodded, laughter still flowing from his throat.  
  
"You pushed my head into the cake..." He smiled at the memory.  
  
Shizuka laughed softly, stopping only when she heard the soft wailing of Aiko from upstairs.  
  
"Jou... I..." She gestured towards the stairs, his eyes widened as he, too heard the sobs.  
  
He nodded as she stood.  
  
"Shizuka, wait..." He sighed, standing up as well.  
  
"I'll come too." He said softly.  
  
A smile spread across her face.  
  
"Ok." She whispered, waiting for her brother to stand beside her before both of them made their trek up the stairs.  
  
The entered the baby's room for the second time that day, Shizuka ahead of Jou as she picked up the wailing bundle.  
  
"Shizuka..." He whispered, curious now, as he stepped towards her.  
  
"Yes, Katsuya?" She asked, helping the baby with a bottle of warmed milk, testing it on her hand first.  
  
"You never answered my question..."  
  
Seto stared out into the dark streets from his limo's window, eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
He was rather embarrassed to face Jou again, after what had happened that morning.  
  
He let his hand wander to the ring that lay upon his ring finger.  
  
He smiled as he recalled the vows he and Katsuya had made to each other on their wedding day.  
  
He remembered how shocked and surprised his friends had been at the time, not thinking that they would have been able to stay together that long.  
  
It was kind of a stun to himself as well.  
  
Watching Jou walk down the aisle was something he'd never forget.  
  
He had been so nervous, so breathtaken.  
  
He'd stumbled over his words when asked to repeat the priests statements. And Jou had giggled at his efforts. And he had glared, fighting down a blush.  
  
After the ceremony. There was a fantastic party to celebrate their uniting.  
  
Jou's friends had expressed their shock then, perhaps they had had too much sake?  
  
He hadn't care for the words that had been presented to him from those who couldn't belive it.  
  
All he cared about was that Jou had made him the happiest man in the world.  
  
And he had thought the same...  
  
"Master Kaiba, we have arrived, sir." Came the voice from the driver's seat, old graying eyes looked to him from the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Right." He breathed, nodding to his driver.  
  
"Thank you." He said to the elder as he slipped out of the car.  
  
"You have a good night, sir. Take care." The driver responded.  
  
"And you too. Take care." Kaiba smiled slightly as he turned from the car, heading up the steps to the mansion.  
  
"Katsuya... I... I never told you this. I didn't want to. I was afraid of what you would think..." Shizuka started, rocking the baby slightly.  
  
"Shizuka..." He whispered, worried from the expression upon her face.  
  
She paused, brushing some hair from the baby's eyes, blinking down at it.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Shizuka..." He whispered again, reaching forward and wiping the tear from her cheek, she looked at him surprised that she had cried.  
  
She took in a deep, shaky breath.  
  
But before she could continue...  
  
"Katsuya?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
They both looked up in surprise. This time, it wasn't Shizuka.

Jou realized that when a dark haired male entered the room.

* * *

((A/N: Um... Yeah. So that's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed reading it! And, again, I'm forever sorry for keeping you all waiting! Ack .; I keep having cliffhangers. But, I've already started on my chapter 6. So no worries, ne? I hope you all don't hate me now. So... Now Shizuka is going to explain what she meant by what she said in chapter 3. But, it was cut short. ; because I'm evil... It'll come out in the later chapters though. Poor Jou... I keep changing his name. . And Kaiba. I feel sorry for him... and I wrote it that way o.o;;; I'm weird. lol. He's a bit OOC now. But, oh well... .-. And so... let's get to the review responces!  
  
dtamerx: Ah! Thanks so much for faving! I'm so glad that you like this story! And yus, Seto is a bit on the confused side... .... ; lol. Poor him! Ack! Thanks so much for Faving this! I really appreciate it!!  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: I love reading your reviews. And thank you so much for the lovely comment! Here's more!  
  
nightfire: lol, sorry about not updating the next day.. ; far from the next day... . Sorry! Thanks for reading, though! I appreciate your support!  
  
ColeyCarissa: . lol thanks so much for the review! .... Shhh. lol. Thank again. and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I appreciate it lots and lots! I love your stories, by the way!  
  
Xiaolang's Ying Fa: I love your stores, too! oh god... Jou would have had a heart attack! lol Nice one! lol sorry for the detailed graphic on the JouxMai things. I'm a SetoxJou fan, so I was planning ahead while typing it up. And Mai will be something, don't worry. . wow! I loved your review. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! And for enjoying it! I really appreciate it! I'm so happy you like it, as well! And yes.. Jou and Seto for ever and ever... etc. I completely agree!  
  
LinkGirl: Ack... oh ok. Thanks for the correction! Whoops. ; We'll just say it's because she's a baby... .... .... lol I'm so glad that you like my story! And thank you so much for the review!  
  
kit[kat]: Aw! Thank you so much! I appreciate it.  
  
Lightning Sage: Sorry for the short-ness.. I'll try to make longer ones... maybe I'm just not capable of it? Lousy exuse, ne? Thank you so much for the review!! Here's an update... as long as it took... sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
ShadowSpirits: lol Thanks so much for the support . I know... poor everyone is what I always say! . Well, not really... but, you know what I mean! I'm glad you like my story! Thank you so much!  
  
Madcuff's Mistress: I suppose you're right.. Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you enjoy reading my story! Thanks for reading this chapter! I finally updated! ; lol  
  
lightning: Sorry! Ack! I feel horrible. I'm not a good updater. I'm going to try harder. Chapter 6 is on it's way. I hope that you enjoyed this one! Thanks for supporting the story, though. I really appreciate it!  
  
tori: ; I'm sorry! Here's your update! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
nightfire: Here's your update! I'm so sorry it took, like, forEVER! I really, really am no good at updating... T-T  
  
sapphire: Awww... I'm so sorry! I hope that I can keep up this updating thing now. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!  
  
lightning: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the past 4!!  
  
ices: I'm so sorry, here's your update! Sorry to keep you waiting! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading my fic! I really appreciate it!  
  
night: I'm updating now . lol. Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Pissedoff: Oops. sorry about that. ;;; Cliffhangers are evil. And here's another one! . Chapter 6 is in the works. (Always wanted to say that ;) Ack. please don't hate me... ;  
  
AnGeL CuDdles 16: lol I know seriously. ha ha I'm sorry, here's an update to clear some stuff up... not much... but, some of it. ;. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Kawaii-Chibi-Neko: And thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks for the sympathy... argh. I had to rewrite this chapter. I wasn't able to save any of my files. Had to re-start windows completely.. . My friends who have Macs laugh at me .. lol. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! You're so nice. Thanks ofr the encouragement as well! And happy writing to you, also! Love to read your fics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
